everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fennel Favour
Fennel is the adopted daughter of the flower fairy from Fairy Gifts. Character Personality Fennel is entirely self serving, ignoring any authority that tries to control her. She's very much the traditional fairy. Don't get me wrong, she can and will help, bestowing her gifts on those who ask for them. However, she expects payment. A symbol of gratitude. Thanks won't cut it. She's also a trickster, and her pranks can range from harmless to completely malicious. When a human takes her fancy, she'll spend a lot of time with them. It borders on possesiveness. If you offend her, she'll be sure to tell you immediately. She doesn't pick fights, however. She's light hearted, so she's quick to forget about her pranks, regardless of how bad it affected the person. She ''will ''repay kindness. She presents herself as a sociable and charming person. The type whose aura draws you in, who makes you feel as if you could get help from her. Well, you can, but for your own good, you'd better remember to give something back. Wolves find her unnerving, for some reason. She gets along famously with fairies with similar views, like Faybelle. She also gets along well with fairies in general, but they may find her uncomfortable. She usually greets new people by giving them a flower. Don't give her any sort of chance, however, because she'll use it as soon as possible. To be honest she's not that complex as a person. She learned to be mean and to have fun and she does. Her life in the court was completely care free so that's still her approach to life. Due to only feeling happiness she's not emotionally mature enough to handle negative emotions so she would be dangerous and totally unstable if you did upset her. That's probably one of the reasons she's so malicious sometimes. She grew up surrounded by beauty so she is extremely disgusted with 'ugly things'. Fungus, wilted flowers and anything traditionally associated with evil is ugly to her. Mainly the rot and dead flowers. As she grows older, a new power is beginning to awaken in her. Like the flower fairy, she will mould the environment to her emotions. She will be unable to control this at first. Appearance She has green skin and large pointed ears, looking more like a goblin than a fairy. She has no wings. She wears yellow roses in her blue-purple hair. She has a relatively harsh colour scheme of purples, blues, blacks and yellows, but softens it slightly with pastel pink accents. Story http://www.readbookonline.net/readOnLine/4846/ Fennel's role Fennel was a child adopted by the flower fairy. However as she grew up, it became more and more apparent that the child was a changeling, one of the fairy children exchanged for a human one. As a fairy, she was chosen as a successor for the flower fairy. She was lovely and bright, like the fairy. However what the fairy didn't realise is that Fennel's parents would come to see her. She learned their spite, their chaos, their malice. These fairies are more chaotic evil. Fennel decided to follow these stories and these values, which she considers her true heritage. That isn't to say she hates her story. She loves it and wants to follow it. The people she is meant to give gifts to are those she grew up with. She was raised to be nice to those in her story and therefore keeps to her teachings about kindness. She still doesn't really realise why you'd give gifts without repayment. Relationships Family The flower fairy She likes her mother, and wants to make her happy. However that doesn't stop her from being a creepy little nerd. Her mother is worried but hasn't yet realised what type of person she is. The parents She considers their stories her secondary heritage. They are enablers for her more chaotic personality aspects. Friends Juno Allura Juno is one of the rare humans that she doesn't subject her weird scariness to. She buzzes about her trying to impress and help her usually. Very younger sister. Aquaintances Blessing Brighteye She constantly tells her that she'll be the one taking her eye some day, and tends to sling her arm around her shoulder and make violent gestures towards her eye. Blessing is certain she will actually take her eye out some time. Fay Fairer She's Gallery Fennel Favour.png sdcc fennel.png Notes * She was literally created in a few minutes. * Her flower motifs all have some meaning. * The flower that she derives her colours from is Aconite. This is her main flower. Otherwise known as wolfsbane, it's poisonous. In flower language it means misanthropy, which she has, to some degree. The wolfsbane thing is the reason wolf characters don't like her. * Her second, the one she's named for is Fennel. It means strength, but thanks to Hamlet, flattery and deceit are also meanings. I chose this as a name rather than Aconite because it's hard to believe the flower fairy would name her after something with a purely negative meaning. * Her third main motif is yellow roses. They mean friendship, jealousy, infidelity, apology, a broken heart, intense emotion, undying love, extreme betrayal. So a variety of emotions representing how she's kind of lying about following her story, and can be both nice and mean. * If she had a doll it would be on the little sister body mould. Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks